As is known in the art, electrical transformers have a wide variety of applications. The transformer includes a primary winging and an adjacent secondary winding. Changes in electrical current passing through the primary winding induce a corresponding change in a magnetic field around the primary winding. This changing magnetic field induces a corresponding change in current in the adjacent, magnetically coupled secondary winding.
As is also known in the art, it is desirable to reduce the size of the transformer.